


цикл "Революционеры"

by Max_Planck



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сборник работ неоконченных, незавершенных, идей и зарисовок о буднях Революционной Армии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Усопп вытащил стол на середину палубы. Вздохнул, вытер с лица пот и попросил Сабо сесть за стол. Усевшись напротив, Усопп достал из сумки стопку бумаг и принялся внимательно их просматривать. Сабо выжидающе смотрел на него. Усопп почувствовал, как капли пота скатились по его спине, но отступать он не собирался.  
\- Значит, Сабо - старший брат Луффи, - сказал Усопп своим самым грозным голосом.  
\- Да. Это так, - кивнул Сабо.  
\- Как вице-капитан я обязан провести этот допрос.  
\- Усопп, - вклинился Чоппер. - А разве не Зоро - вице-капитан?  
\- Я думаю, Зоро, - улыбнулся ему Сабо. Чоппер засмущался и спрятался за ножку стульца .  
Усопп замахал рукой.  
\- Не-не, Чоппер, ты все не так понял, - он взглянул на Зоро, и, удостоверившись, что тот спит, продолжил:  
\- Я - вице-капитан. Зоро - он просто мускулы. Все на этом корабле решается через меня. Я вдохновитель и герой.  
\- Правда что ли? - удивился Чоппер.  
-Да, - кивнул Усопп.  
Чоппер весь засиял:  
\- Ты такой классный, Усопп!  
\- Капитан Усопп!  
Сабо засмеялся:  
\- Вы такие забавные.  
\- Мы еще не закончили допрос, - сказал Усопп, стукнув ладонью по столу.  
\- О, так я на допросе? Интересно. Давно меня уже не допрашивали, - хмыкнул Сабо.  
Усопп вздогнул.  
\- И как часто ты подвергался допросам?  
\- Раз десять меня ловили и применяли всякие изощренные пытки.  
\- И это постоянно так в Революционной Армии? - побледнел Усопп.  
\- Ну с нашим командиром скучно не бывает, - улыбнулся Сабо.  
\- С нашим тоже, - вздохнул Усопп, а после спохватился:  
\- Не отвлекай меня от допроса! Значит так - какие у тебя планы на Луффи? Я, чтобы ты знал, его в обиду не дам, - Усопп ткнул в себя дрожащим пальцем.  
\- Я рад, что у Луффи такие друзья. Ты так заботишься о нем. Спасибо.  
Усопп покраснел и расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Братья у Луффи такие замечательные.


	2. Chapter 2

Луффи забрался на кровать к Сабо, уселся рядом и уставился, как в детстве.   
\- Сабо, а тебе весело в этой твоей армии?  
\- Не то слово, - хмыкнул Сабо.  
\- Жаль, - закусил губу Луффи. - Хотел позвать тебя в мою команду.   
\- Чтобы мной командовал какой-то сопливый мальчишка. Никогда такого не будет.  
\- Да я тебя на раз сделаю. Я теперь очень сильный, - сложил на груди руки Луффи.   
Сабо хмыкнул:  
\- Ты никогда не мог победить ни меня, ни Эйса.   
\- То когда было! Теперь все иначе.  
Оба засмеялись. Как часто делали это в детстве. Смотрели друга на друга и хохотали.   
\- А ты видел мою награду? - спросил Луффи.  
\- Я всегда наблюдал за тобою, - кивнул Сабо.   
Луффи заулыбался, гордый собою.   
\- Ты не злишься на меня, Луффи? - задал Сабо волновавший его вопрос.  
\- Я очень счастливый. Зачем мне злиться?   
\- Твоя логика как всегда бесподобна.   
\- Сабо, - позвал Луффи, при этом он погрустнел. - А ты вспоминаешь об Эйсе?  
\- Постоянно, - прошептал Сабо. Он заметил, как заблестели глаза Луффи, поэтому дернул его за руку и приятнул к себе, обняв.   
\- Вот не надо только тут рыдать. Ты же крутой пират, - сказал Сабо.  
\- Кто тут еще рыдает, - всхлипнул Луффи. Сабо быстро вытер свободной рукой слезы.   
\- Замолчи, плакса!   
Луффи захихикал ему в рубашку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драгон не хотел брать Сабо в Армию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ввела ОМП для количества. Планировала написать рассказ о трагичной смерти второго командира, чье место потом занял Сабо, но вдохновение закончилось.  
> Первая глава неудавшегося рассказа)  
> Как всегда - с ошибками))

В чем-то они были правы. Сабо не такой, как остальные дети. Но он не мог позволить еще одному ребенку погибнуть в их войне. И так на его руках слишком много детской крови. Слабых легко ранить, а детей еще проще. Они верят в доброту окружающих.  
\- Нет, - повторил Драгон.  
Ива нахмурил брови, ногти на его пальцах удлинились. Он злился и не скрывал этого. Вот только Драгону плевать на это. Ребенку не место на войне. И точка.  
\- Мальчику некуда податься, - вступила Илоиза, заправив прядь волос за ухо. Драгон удивился - если даже она просила за мальчишку, то может стоит разрешить ему остаться.  
\- Не думаю, что он принесет нам проблемы, - сказал Терри. - Он славный парень.  
Чертов мальчишка! За каких-то два дня ему удалось очаровать всю его команду и переманить на свою сторону.  
\- Отложим этот вопрос до возвращения в Балтиго, - сказал Драгон.  
Все заулыбались вокруг, будто он согласился, а ведь это не так - он просто не хотел всю дорогу слушать их нытье. Он редко менял свои решения. Разве только.. И тут до Драгона дошло, что они этого и добивались. Ведь, когда они вернутся в Балтиго, там уже будет Рокко. 

***

Сабо смеялся за спиной, когда они брели к замку. Илоиза рассказывала ему историю острова, и, как революционеры нашли это место. Скучная история. Драгон не любил такие. Мальчишка внутри него предпочитал истории о сражениях и победах, о чудесах и приключениях. А не о буднях армии. Гарп постоянно читал ему в детстве интересные книги, а Драгон доводил его до бешенства, прося еще и еще. Он бы тоже почитал Луффи, вот только не сложилось. Драгон взбежал по ступенькам, когда они подошли к замку, и скрылся в своей комнате. Мысли о Луффи всегда выбивали его из колеи.  
Ему удалось скинуть плащ и опуститься в кресло, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. И тут же вошел.  
\- Я не знаю, куда мне идти, - сказал Сабо. Он топтался у дверей, сжимая в руках старую обгоревшую шляпу. Весь его облик кричал об одиночестве и брошенности. Он сам на сам в этом мире, нет даже воспоминай, чтобы заполнить пустоту в душе. Драгон кивнул ему, чтобы садился в кресло напротив.  
\- Так ты тут босс? - первое, что спросил Сабо. И куда только девался потерянный маленький мальчик?  
\- Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? - спросил Драгон. Все же на нем лежала ответственность за здоровье мальчика.  
Сабо кивнул.  
\- Я хочу стать частью Армии. Мне нравится то, что вы делаете.  
\- Это исключено.  
Сабо достал из кармана смятую бумажку.  
\- Так и знал, что ты это скажешь. И вот тут набросал список, чем я могу быть полезен тебе.  
Драгон сдержал рвущий наружу смех - мальчишка дерзкий и храбрый. Ему нравились такие.  
\- Значит так, - Сабо разгладил бумажку на колене и зачитал: - Я могу стать твоей правой рукой, советником или даже телохранителем. А могу просто помогать с письмами - я хорошо умею писать. Или следить, чтобы тебя никто не доставал - вижу, ты этого не любишь. Или могу стать твоим учеником - у тебе таких нет, мне сказали. Но ведь пора завести. Не думаешь?  
Сабо оторвал взгляд от бумажки и уставился на Драгона.  
\- Здорово я придумал, правда? - на его лице расплылась широкая улыбка. Драгон не заметил, как начал улыбаться в ответ. Но это не имело значения - Сабо мог обладать хоть обаятельностью дьявола - он не возьмет его в Армию.  
\- Только не говори "нет", - взмолился Сабо, верно прочитав его мысли, - я еще что придумаю. Вот увидишь - ты ни разу не пожалеешь, взяв меня.  
\- Ты обязан взять пацана! - дверь с грохотом ударилась об стену и в комнату вошел Рокко. Пыль лежала на его пончо, а на сапогах - засохшая грязь, он скалился, и Драгон понял, что проиграл эту битву.  
Рокко промаршировал к столу, бросил сумку на пол и развалился в одном из кресел.  
\- Только явился и сразу к тебе! Пацан, ты принят!  
Сабо посмотрел на Драгона, спрашивая глазами.  
\- О Сабо позаботятся в монастыре, - сказал Драгон, хоть сама мысль об монастыре вызывала у него отвращение, но матушка Пола хорошо пеклась о людях.  
\- Ты должен мне, - выдал свой козырь Рокко. - Оставляем мальчишку. Вот увидишь - он еще станет твоим лучшим солдатом.  
\- Так и знал, что ты вспомнишь тот долг, - вздохнул Драгон.  
\- Потому что вижу, что ты сам обманываешь себя. Пацан, ты в деле! - подмигнул ему Рокко.  
\- Правда? Вот так просто? - засомневался Сабо.  
Драгон кивнул. Когда-то Рокко спас ему жизнь и никогда ничего не просил за это. До этого дня. Сабо соскочил с кресла и кинулся на шею Драгону. Не ожидавший такого, он растерялся. Дети пугали его - это факт. Видя, как Рокко пырхает, сдерживая смех, Драгон решил, что тот специально заставил его взять мальчика. Чтобы поиздеваться. Сабо прошептал ему на ухо "Спасибо!" и отпустил, развернулся к Рокко и протянул руку.  
\- Спасибо, дядька! Видок у тебя стремный, но вижу ты ничего так мужик.  
Рокко загоготал, ударив себя по колену.  
\- Я второй командир, щенок! Запомни это.  
\- Во как, а я хотел стать вторым после него, - он кивнул на Драгона. Иногда, как сейчас, ему казалось, что его никто за босса не считает.  
\- Только после моей смерти, - сказал Рокко.  
Сабо открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но зашелся в приступе кашля. Он согнулся, схватившись за забинтованный бок, кровь потекла между пальцев, которыми он закрывал рот. Драгон вскочил с места и подхватил его на руки, чтобы отнести в медпункт. 

Сабо положили на кровать и подключили капельницу.  
\- В огне пострадали легкие - ему не стоило так напрягаться, - сказал Ива и с прищуром посмотрел на Драгон, словно это была его вина.  
\- Со мной все хорошо, - сказал Сабо. Никто ему не поверил.  
\- Раз никто не умирает - пойдем поедим что ли! - заорал где-то Рокко.  
Ива расплылся в пошленькой улыбочке, от которой Драгон всегда ощущал неприятный мороз по коже, и крикнул:  
\- Как я могу отказать красивому мужчине, - и выбежал из палаты. За ним последовали остальные.  
Драгон в последний раз взглянул на Сабо. Глаза закрыты - спит или нет? Кожа серая, как старые простыни, на которых он лежал, неровное дыхание и застывшие слезы. Ему больно, одиноко и, может, холодно. Но он здесь и намеревается стать революционером. Насколько нужно быть храбрым, чтобы отказаться от всех благ дворянина ради такого?  
И насколько надо быть идиотом, чтобы согласиться принять его в Армию?


End file.
